


The world's gone to shit, so let's have a baby

by Pumpkinnight120



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alexandria Safe-Zone, Baby Shower, Carol and Daryl friendship, Childbirth, Daryl is pregnant with Judith, Drunk Sex, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Good Brother Merle, Hershel Lives, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Lactation, Merle Lives, Mpreg, Not Beta Read, Prison setting at first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-15 03:32:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 3,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8040847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pumpkinnight120/pseuds/Pumpkinnight120
Summary: The world's gone to shit and while living in the prison, Rick and Daryl face an unexpected surprise.





	1. Guard tower + beer = weird awakening

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction. I do not own The Walking Dead or it's characters and mean no harm or malice to AMC or it's creator's. This is only for fun and not profit. Please don't sue me, I'm poor.
> 
> A word of warning: If this story upsets you in any way please don't read it.

Rick woke up to a pounding headache and the worst hangover he's ever had. The sun was shining brightly  
through the window and right into his eyes and as he brought a hand up to block out the light, he  
sighed trying to figure out what the hell happened last night. The day started out well with a successful  
supply run, a perimeter check of the walls, then dinner and game night with the group. What Rick didn't  
count on during his turn at watch was that Daryl would show up in the guard tower with a few beers and  
some company, then after that everything went dark.  
  
So here he was in his own bed with a massive hangover and having no idea what happened. Rick   
attempted to sit up but instantly felt a wave of nausea and flopped back down onto the pillow.  
He tried to sit up again but was pinned under the weight of the person sleeping next to him.  
He froze. Fear flooded him. Rick couldn't believe what was happening, he didn't want too, all  
that was running through his head was _"don't panic I'm sure nothing's happened"_ he looked  
over and saw Daryl's sleeping form, his arm draped over Rick's chest.  
  
Rick's stomach did a flip as he peered over the blanket. He looked under it and all the color  
drained from his face when he saw that they were both nude. _"Ok now I think would be a_  
good time to panic" Rick thought to himself. But before he could become unglued and  
loose his sanity Daryl started to stir. Opening his eyes Daryl blinked a few times, sat up,  
blinked a few times more and then shot straight out of bed with a mixture of fear and   
anger on his face.  
  
"Wha' the hell!? wha's goin' on!?" said Daryl looking around the room panicked.  
  
"Daryl calm down" said Rick rubbing his temples.  
  
"Don't tell me ta calm down!" said Daryl yelling.  
  
"Calm down Daryl nothin' happened and if anything did we won't talk  
about it" said Rick trying to calm the angry hunter who was now pacing  
the room still upset.  
  
"Damn right we won't talk about it cause nothin' happened!" said Daryl   
still yelling.  
  
"You're right nothin' happened but you may want to cover yourself" said   
Rick pointing to Daryl's lower half.  
  
"Why?" said Daryl looking confused.  
  
Rick pointed again and Daryl looked down and immediately covered himself  
with a pillow and blushed a shade of scarlet. Daryl then picked up his boots  
and clothes and quickly left the room leaving Rick to his thoughts. 


	2. Let's pretend it never happened

A few days went by. Then those days turned into a few weeks. Rick and Daryl never spoke about that morning  
and played it off like it never happened. Sometimes it was hard for them to even be in the same room let alone  
look at each other without one of them blushing. Eventually they both forgot about the incident altogether and  
got on with the rest of their lives, trying to be in a state of normality despite the world having gone to shit and  
walkers were roaming outside of the prison their group called home.

Still the weeks went by without anything going wrong, until by the middle of the third week  
Daryl found himself feeling ill, throwing up his food after only just eating in a few minutes   
ago. At first he just passed in off as the flu, but when he fainted in the prison courtyard from   
a dizzy spell did Daryl and everyone else see that something was wrong.


	3. I'll be fine, sure it's nothing

Hershel checked Daryl over from head to toe. Walking over to a shelf in his cell he gave him  
something for the nausea while Hershel wrote a few things down on a piece of paper.  
After he wrote everything down, Hershel poked his head out of his cell door and called  
for Glenn who came bounding up the walkway and was handed the folded up paper,  
given brief instructions on where to find the items, and then left all without saying a word  
to the old man.

After Glenn left, Hershel told Daryl to rest while he waited for Glenn to return with the  
items they were needing. Hershel then left the room too, leaving Daryl alone in the cell.  
Thinking to himself Daryl thought _"ta hell with it"_ and after a few hours of boredom he  
tried to get up from the bunk he was lying in, but a wave of dizziness sent him back down  
onto the bed and decided that sleep wasn't such a bad idea.


	4. This isn't happening

Daryl sat on the floor of the prison bathrooms. He felt as if his whole world had come  
crashing down on top of him with no way out but to crawl and dig his way. This wasn't  
happening. It couldn't be. But nope, hear it was staring him right in the face. The reason  
why he was dizzy, tired, and sick to his stomach. Daryl Dixon. Hunter and survivor of this  
shitty world he was in was staring at three pregnancy tests and they were all positive. The  
archer then did the only thing he had left to do. Break down and cry.


	5. Telling Rick

Rick entered the showers after a long day of working in the garden, he winced slightly  
as he took his boots off and slid them under a bench. Rick was about to remove his  
t-shirt feeling every ache in his tired muscles when he heard the sounds of sniffles  
and crying. Heading in the direction of the sound, Rick walked into the shower  
room to find Daryl on the floor in tears.  
  
Rick's heart melted. Walking over he sat down on the concrete floor and took  
Daryl into his arms. He cried into Rick's shirt leaving large tear stains on his   
shoulder, hugging him tight, breathing in his scent, not wanting to let go.  
  
Rick rubbed Daryl's back lovingly, holding him close in his arms as his cries  
subsided. After a few moments of silence, Rick spoke "what's wrong Daryl?"  
he asked with concern in his voice.  
  
"Somethin's happened" said Daryl staring at Rick with sad eyes.  
  
Rick was confused "what do ya mean by something's happened?"  
said Rick with a raised eyebrow.  
  
Daryl turned and looked Rick in the eyes he was so nervous he  
didn't know what to do, sighing he took a deep breath and said  
"Rick I'm pregnant".  
  
Tears slid down his face as he told him.  
  
Rick took him in his arms.  
  
"Oh Daryl that's wonderful" said Rick after their hug broke apart.  
  
"Really? yer okay with this?" said Daryl looking up into his friend's  
eyes and leaning against his chest.  
  
"Of course I am, I was excited about Carl an' I can't wait for  
this little one" said Rick placing a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Are we ready to be Dad's?" Rick asked smiling.  
  
"Are we ready ta tell Carl he's gonna be a big brother?" Daryl  
asked getting up off the floor and facing Rick.  
  
Rick got up off the floor and hugged him "well I guess  
we'll find out".


	6. Carl finds out and so does Merle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group is now living in Alexandria.

Daryl sat on the floor of Aaron and Eric's garage working on his bike when Carl  
came walking up and stood next to the half built bike.  
  
"Hey, Dad said you wanted to talk to me?".  
  
Daryl stood up from the floor and pulled out a rag from the back pocket  
of his jeans, wiping his hands on it he said "I'ma bout' done here so let  
me close up and we'll talk".  
  
Carl stepped out of the room while Daryl closed and locked the garage door.  
As the two of them started off towards the house, Daryl turned to Carl and  
said "yer gonna be a big brother".  
  
Carl stopped dead in his tracks. He looked at the hunter and his face broke  
into a smile.  
  
"Really? I am?".  
  
Daryl nodded.  
  
"How far along are you?" Carl asked still smiling.  
  
"Bout' four months" said Daryl now smiling himself.  
  
"Does Dad know?" said Carl sitting down on the front steps of their  
house.  
  
"Yep, he's pretty excited" said Daryl sitting down on the step next to  
him.  
  
"What about Merle? does he know yet?".  
  
"Nope not yet, an' I don't know if I want to tell em' " Daryl sighed  
turning to face Carl on the step.  
  
Carl looked confused "why? I'm sure he'll be thrilled to know".  
  
Daryl opened his mouth to answer but a voice beat him to it.  
  
"Thrilled ta know what Lil brother?".


	7. Merle knows

"Hi Merle" said Carl happily.  
  
Merle ruffled his hair "hey lil' man how are ya?" said Merle  
smiling.  
  
"I'm doing pretty good" said Carl and the older Dixon sat down on the  
ground in front of the two sitting on the steps, still wearing the same   
smile he gave Carl.  
  
"What do ya want Merle?" said Daryl irritated.  
  
Merle gave a look of surprise at his younger brother's attitude.  
  
"Oh come on Lil' brother I just wanted ta come an' see ya an'   
congratulate ya on the new lil' one is that so wrong?" said Merle  
slightly perturbed.  
  
Daryl's face softened. Getting up from the step he was sitting on,  
he went over and patted Merle on the arm affectionately.  
  
"So, how far long are ya?" asked Merle after their pat on the arm.  
  
"Four months" said Daryl casually.  
  
Merle smiled "well I wish ya an' the daddy all the best an' if ya  
ever want a sitter for the lil' one" said Merle gesturing at Daryl's  
belly "let me know".  
  
Daryl nodded "thanks Merle".  
  
And the two hugged and Merle left for guard duty leaving his brother  
and Carl to the rest of their chat.  
  
"Well" said Carl getting up "that went better than I thought".  
  
Daryl shrugged "yeah, I guess that's good he even offered ta babysit,  
not that I'll need it" he said getting up and stretching.  
  
Carl chuckled "yeah that's true, hey let's get something to eat I'm starving".  
  
Daryl nodded "sounds good ta me".  
  
And with that, the two entered the house.  
  



	8. An unexpected party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! hope you enjoy this chapter =)  
> This is where the humor comes in.

Daryl woke up the next morning feeling slightly sore and a bit groggy. After having a shower he got  
dressed and headed downstairs to have something to eat before he had guard duty. He met Carol  
outside the house, and by the looks of the smile she was wearing, Daryl wondered what this woman  
was up to at this hour in the morning and why.  
  
"Morning Daryl" said Carol cheerfully now walking in stride with him.  
  
"Mornin" said Daryl with a nod.  
  
"How are you this morning?" said Carol with the same chipper attitude.  
  
"Oh I'm do'in good" said Daryl giving his friend a rare smile "what's up?".  
  
"Oh I just wanted to know what you'll be doing in the next few days" said  
Carol nonchalantly.   
  
Daryl raised his eyebrows confused "why? don't think I've got anything planned".  
  
"Well" said Carol smiling "I thought it would be nice if I could throw you a baby  
shower".  
  
Daryl sighed. Smiling he pulled his friend into a hug "you don't have ta do that"   
said Daryl who was now starting to feel tears prickling in his eyes.  
  
Damn hormones.  
  
"Oh but I want too" said Carol pulling him back into a hug "you deserve  
it".  
  
"I don't know Carol, don't want this ta be a big deal" said Daryl sheepishly his  
face starting to redden with embarrassment.  
  
Carol nodded "I understand, we'll just have a small get together, no fanfare,  
no surprises, just some food, small talk, and a few presents how's that sound?".  
  
Daryl thought for a moment _"I guess a small party wouldn't be so bad_  
he thought to himself.  
  
"Ok" said Daryl nodding in agreement "jus' promise me it won't get crazy".  
  
"I promise, thanks pookie" said Carol and she pushed aside his hair, kissed   
his forehead and left to go party plan leaving Daryl to stand there thinking...  
  
_"What have I got myself into?"_


	9. The baby shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Daryl is six months pregnant.

The party went better than Daryl thought. The food was good and the atmosphere calm  
and unrushed, even Rick was touched by Carol's generosity in throwing Daryl a party  
that he thanked her so much she had to hug him to get Rick to stop.  
  
"You're welcome, it's no trouble".  
  
And she left with a tray of drinks.  
  
When it came time to open presents Rick and Daryl sat on the sofa at Carol's house  
and picked a gift from the small pile on and around the coffee table. The first present  
was from Glenn and Maggie that contained a few onesies, teething rings, and a yellow  
blanket with ducks sewn into it.  
  
Michonne's present was a large case of baby formula and bottles. Aaron and Eric found  
a bunch of baby creams, lotions, shampoo and a baby book. Abraham and Rosita   
found a car seat, while Sasha got them a playpen and a few stuffed animals.  
  
Eugene and Tara got them some children's books and Carl found a bunch of baby  
clothes. Hershel had found a bassinet and Merle a rocking chair, but the best gift   
came from Rick and Carol who found receiving blankets, toys, a stroller and a few  
pacifiers.  
  
After thanking everyone for the gifts and Carol for the party, the two brought  
it all with the help of Abraham and Michonne back to their house. Daryl was   
so happy with it all that he started to cry. Rick pulled Daryl into his arms and  
hugging him, letting the hunter's tears stain his shirt.  
  
Looking up into his eyes, Daryl wiped away the tears from his face "I'm sorry"  
Daryl sniffed "jus' happy with all the gifts".  
  
Rick smiled warmly at his boyfriend and kissed his forehead.  
  
"I'm glad ya like them I do too, they're wonderful" said Rick smiling.  
  
"Say why don't we get started on the baby's room want too?" said Rick  
holding his lover close, kissing his lips and neck.  
  
"Sure" said Daryl smiling "but let's do it later, I need ta lie down".  
  
Rick nodded "sounds good, you go rest an' we'll talk about decorating  
later".  
  
Daryl wrapped his arms around his lover, kissed the former sheriff, then  
left to take a nap.


	10. Kicks and baby names

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Daryl is seven months pregnant.

Daryl sat on the sofa looking through a baby name book Rick found on a run. Flipping through the   
pages he marked the names he liked with a pen and set the book down rubbing at his sore and  
stiff back. Sitting upright on the sofa Daryl contemplated visiting Carol and asking her about some  
names when he felt it. Daryl froze. It felt like a push from inside his belly. Looking down he saw a  
slight nudge appear and disappear just as fast as it happened.  
  
Daryl smiled as he got up from the sofa and started up the stairs, entering into his and Rick's  
bedroom he sat down beside Rick on the bed and gently shook his boyfriend awake.  
  
"Huh, what?" said Rick starting to stir.  
  
"Daryl what's wrong?".  
  
"Nothin' " said Daryl kissing Rick's forehead "baby kicked".  
  
Rick's eyes lit up "really?".  
  
"Yeah, feel" and Daryl guided his lover's hand to his belly where he was greeted with a strong  
kick from the baby and a wince from Daryl.  
  
Rick's smile faded slightly "did that hurt?" said Rick concerned.  
  
"A little, but it's okay" said Daryl rubbing the now slightly sore spot.  
  
"Thought of any names yet?" said Rick rubbing Daryl's belly.  
  
"In that book ya found" said Daryl placing his hand over Rick's.  
  
"Can I see the names you've picked?".  
  
Daryl blushed pink "left it downstairs in the livin' room".  
  
Rick chuckled "don't worry I'll go get it an' we'll look over all  
the names together" and he kissed the hunter and left to get  
the baby book.  
  
As Rick's footsteps receded Daryl brought a couple of pillows and set them  
against the headboard. Kicking off his boots, he propped himself up on the  
pillows and settled onto the bed rubbing his belly lovingly until the soothing  
motions put him to sleep.  
  
Rick having returned with the baby name book a few minutes later  
smiled to find his lover asleep. Toeing off his own boots, Rick lay  
down beside Daryl and drifted off.


	11. Picking a name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Daryl is eight months pregnant.

Rick flipped through the baby book trying to find the perfect name. But it seemed like every time Rick  
would suggest one, Daryl would shoot it down. It was frustrating, the two had to think of a name and  
soon before the baby was born. So here they were sitting on the sofa in their home trying to come up  
with a good name.  
  
"How bout' Andrew?" said Rick hopping Daryl would like this one.  
  
"Yeah, maybe".  
  
Rick smiled, at least it was a start.  
  
"What bout' Georgia?" said Daryl taking the book and flipping  
straight to the girl's names.  
  
Rick's ears perked up "oh I like the sound of that one, let's save  
it" and he wrote it down on a piece of paper laying on the end table.  
  
"What bout' Casper?" said Daryl.  
  
Rick shook his head "uh no way".  
  
"Why? that was ma' uncle's name" said Daryl feeling slightly  
upset.  
  
"Okay, how does Harley sound?" said Rick trying again.  
  
"I like that one, write it down".  
  
Rick wrote it down and flipped through more pages.  
  
"How do ya like Merle?".  
  
Daryl thought for a moment "I like it, but I don' know if I want  
another version of ma' brother runnin' around".  
  
"Alright how about Charlotte?".  
  
Daryl smiled "that one's nice, but I think I got one better".  
  
"Okay what did you have in mind?" said Rick setting back against the sofa  
closing the book.  
  
Daryl patted his belly "how about Judith?".  
  
Thinking for a moment Rick smiled and said "it's perfect".  
  
"I thought you would like it, I do too" said Daryl adjusting his position on  
the sofa.  
  
Rick then kissed the hunter on the lips.  
  
"So I guess we've got our name?" said Rick nuzzling Daryl's neck.  
  
"Sure have"  
  
And their lips met in another kiss happy to have agreed on a name.


	12. It's time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Daryl is full term.

Daryl woke up to a very early 2:00 in the morning. He had been feeling cramps all evening and  
it was staring to get worse, spreading from his lower back to his belly. Getting up off the bed  
Daryl figured he could walk around the bedroom to help ease the pain in his back but a much  
stronger cramp hit catching him off guard.  
  
Gasping he felt a wetness drip down his legs _"yep it's happening"_ Daryl thought  
and he slowly walked over to his and Rick's bed to wake his boyfriend up.  
  
Daryl gently shook him but instead of waking up, Rick turned over. Wincing at a  
passing contraction he tried again shaking Rick's shoulder a little harder.  
  
"Rick wake up".  
  
His boyfriend stirred slightly, but continued to sleep.  
  
Getting frustrated Daryl shook him harder and yelled as loud  
as the pain running through him would allow.  
  
"Rick wake up!".  
  
Rick jerked awake startled by the sudden noise.  
  
"Wha' the?" said Rick looking around the still dark room.  
  
Daryl turned on the lamp sitting on the bedside table wincing   
as another pain gripped him.  
  
"Is it?" said Rick sleepily.  
  
Daryl nodded and Rick left to go get Hershel needing no  
other instruction.


	13. Waiting game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the last two chapters everyone hope you all enjoy! kudos and comments are always appreciated.

Rick returned with Hershel five minutes later to find Daryl curled up on the floor in pain.  
After getting him to sit up, they gently guided Daryl to the bed where he lay down and  
tried to breathe through a particularly painful contraction. Removing his pants, Hershel  
checked his progress while Daryl gripped Rick's hand.  
  
"He's seven centimeters" said Hershel wiping his fingers on a towel.  
  
"All we can do now is wait" and he left the room to gather up the rest of his  
supplies.  
  
Time ticked by slowly and with each passing minute the contractions were getting  
stronger. Daryl gripped Rick's hand tight and moaned through each passing pain  
that never seemed to let up. Hershel re-entered the room with the remainder of  
his supplies, washing his hands in a basin of warm water and soap, he dried his  
hands on a clean towel and walked over to the foot of the bed.  
  
"I'm sorry Daryl I hate to do this, but can I check you again please?" said Hershel   
sympathetically.  
  
Despite the pain he was in Daryl nodded. Hershel lifted up the thin sheet covering  
the hunter's lower half slightly, lubing up two clean fingers he gently checked his  
dilation. After a few seconds he withdrew his fingers and dried them on the towel  
he used earlier.   
  
"You're nine centimeters now Daryl" said Hershel lowering the sheet.  
  
"Shouldn't be too long now".  
  
Rick patted Daryl's forearm "you're doing very well sweetie" he said lovingly.  
  
Daryl smiled and kissed his lover's cheek.  
  
Hershel smiled at them "have you thought of any names?" the vet asked curiously.  
  
"We have" said Rick rubbing his lover's hand.  
  
"Harley if it's a boy" said Rick.  
  
"An' Judith or Georgia if it's a girl" said Daryl his voice slightly horse   
from shouting during contractions.  
  
Hershel nodded "those are great names, now if you want to walk around  
the room a little you can, I'll check on you in a few minutes, if anything  
happens come and get me, I'll be next door".  
  
And with that he left the room, but not before glancing back and smiling  
at the two.


	14. Welcome baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter everybody I hope you all enjoyed my story.

"Hershel! it's happening!" Rick shouted from the bedroom next door. Running into the room  
he found Daryl kneeling on the bed panting heavily, tightly gripping Rick's hand. Hershel  
positioned himself in front of the archer's wide spread legs, lifting the sheet up a little he   
spoke.  
  
"Daryl your fully dilated, whenever you feel the need to push do so okay".  
  
And Daryl did so, bearing down as another contraction overtook him.  
  
After almost twelve hours of labor Rick and Daryl welcomed a beautiful,  
healthy baby girl. The hunter lay exhausted on the bed happy it was all  
over.  
  
Rick kissed Daryl's sweaty forehead "I'm so proud of you".  
  
Daryl snuggled against Rick's chest "what do we wanna name her?" Daryl  
asked staring up into his boyfriend's eyes.  
  
Rick stroked the baby's cheek "how bout' Judith?".  
  
"I love it" said Daryl.  
  
And they both looked down as little Judy stirred and started to cry. The hunter unbuttoned  
his sleeveless shirt and brought her up to his chest where she latched on and began to nurse.  
  
Daryl smiled "ya like that? ya like that sweetheart? huh? ma' lil' asskicker".  
  
Rick chuckled "asskicker?" said his boyfriend bewildered.  
  
"Yep she's our lil' asskicker, she kicked ass comin' out an' will kick ass when   
she's older" said Daryl smiling still.  
  
Rick smiled "well I guess if she's your lil' asskicker, then she'll be mine too".  
  
Daryl huffed out a laugh "yep she sure is".  
  
And the two shared a passionate kiss, their family complete.


End file.
